


Slip Of The Tongue

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip and Hoshi unintentionally give a show. (04/18/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Just a little humorous pice. At least I hope it's humorous.  


* * *

Trip followed Hoshi down the corridor, mesmerized by the gentle sway of her hips. Her soft knit dress clung to her curves, the skirt swinging with each step.

Back and forth, back and forth.

Wench knows that dress drives me wild...

Other parts of Trip appreciated the sight too; he shifted uncomfortably in his jeans, his thoughts moving to a quite satisfying 'punishment' for Hoshi for wearing that particular outfit.

He ushered her in his cabin, swiftly pulling her back and pinning her against the door. Trip could feel the small smirk of triumph on Hoshi's face before her kissed her, devouring her mouth with his own.

"I could do you right here..." His low growl brought a shiver from her.

"Why don't you?" she whispered, her fingers lightly tracing the bulge in front of her.

His growl was one of frustration this time. One of Trip's fetishes was having sex fully clothed. "What about these?" He trailed a hand up her stockinged leg.

"Oh ye of little faith..."

"Oh Gawd darlin'," Trip groaned as his fingers found the garter belt Hoshi had on, and nothing else. "You mean t' say this was all you were wearin' durin' dinner and you didn't tell me?"

"Mmm hmm..." Practiced fingers opened Trip's zipper and delved into his jeans, coaxing out her prize. "Hurry."

Eager to please, Trip placed his hands under her and lifted Hoshi up as she guided him into her. Both sighed in pleasure as Trip began to move, unconsciously setting a rapid pace.

Hoshi arched against the door, pushing against Trip as he teased a nipple through the material of her dress. She cried out as he slowed down. "Faster..."

"All right, darlin', but I'm gonna come..."

Word became deed, the door opening under the standard command. Wrapped up in his release Trip somehow stopped himself from crushing Hoshi as they fell to the deck. They rode out the waves of pleasure, giggling slightly at themselves. It wasn't until Trip propped himself up on one elbow that he saw the pair of boots. Two pair actually; raising his head Trip saw an embarrassed helmsman and an exasperated Captain.

Hoshi gasped as she realized who was standing over them, she reached for Trip's outstretched hand as he got up. She smoothed down her skirt, eyes to the deck as Trip pushed her behind him.

"Ah, Cap'n...we, umm..."

A slight bobbing motion caught Hoshi's eye. "Trip!" she hissed, "You're still...exposed!"

"Oh Gawd..." Trip turned from Archer and Travis to zip up, only to meet Malcolm's amused gaze. Rapidly getting himself squared away, Trip backed toward his still open cabin door, herding Hoshi in before him.

"We'll just get back to...I mean..." Trip wisely shut up before he dug himself any deeper.

"Commander?"

Trip winced at the tone in Archer's voice. "Yes, Cap'n?"

"You may want to change the command words for your door. If you plan to continue with those...activities."

"I will, Cap'n."

The blameless door slid shut, cutting off the laughter on one side, and the blushes on the other.


End file.
